


One of These Night

by bbyeagle



Series: Drabbles Dumps [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeagle/pseuds/bbyeagle
Summary: Nayeon just can't live without Momo.





	One of These Night

 

      Nayeon fumbles around her bag as she looks for her key, it’s almost dawn and she is beyond exhausted. Night shifts are never her favorite, in addition to some rude patients that get into her nerves earlier. Her eyelids are half-closed, and she can’t seem to find her keys, it’s frustrating cause she really wants to sleep already. She is this close to her bed and yet, she still can’t reach it yet just because of this damned key. At the same time as Nayeon lets out a frustrated sigh, she hears a clicking voice from the other side of the door, followed by a small crack on the door.

The girl that peeks through behind the door has sleep mask on her head, a tired line also visible in her eyes. She doesn’t say anything as she sees Nayeon and just leaves after she opens the door. Nayeon can hear faint sound of television before it gets turned off, and the girl’s steps as she walks to her room–their shared room. The pillow in the sofa is all mess up, traces of someone has been sleeping there, with several cans of cola in the table near it. Nayeon can’t remember the last time they talked, but she remembers they fought quite severely. She has been so busy with works that it’s easier for her to run away and ignore the elephant in the room.

As Nayeon puts her coat in the stand near the door, she sees her key with the bunny keyring, on top of the shoes’ rack, definitely not in her bag like she thinks it was. _Oh_ … she exclaims in her head. _Oh Oh OH!_

Bag abandoned in the hallway, she runs to her room – their room, Momo is already laying in their bed, her back facing Nayeon, and the older girl dips to their bed, hands reaching to the younger’s body that covered with the blanket, hugging her from behind, “Thank you,” Nayeon whispers slowly, “I forgot my key again…”

Momo stirs slowly in her place, “So you start talking to me again now?” the girl says, a pout is heard in her voice even when Nayeon can’t see it, _“you meanie,”_ is all that Nayeon’s heard.

“Hmmm,” Nayeon burrows her face into her nape, smelling the familiar taste of Momo, the one she misses so much, “I missed you…” she says. Momo laughs and wriggles from her hug, as she feels ticklish with Nayeon’s breathe in her neck.

“It’s your fault,” Momo sulks, “you ignored me.”

“But I’m mad,” Nayeon argues but without much bite in it, much like a tired complains, “you should have told me that my mother came to your studio and made a ruckus.”

Momo turns her body and faces the young resident, she puts her forehead in Nayeon forehead, as she strokes Nayeon’s cheeks softly, “and make you fight your mom again?” Momo points out, “nothing really happened anyway.”

This is how Momo is… As she always put Nayeon’s sake above everything. It makes her mad, that she is the cause of Momo’s suffering. She is mad at herself more than she is mad at Momo. That’s why she ran away to her works, busied herself with tasks and ignored Momo, blaming herself and herself, because Momo’s life will be 10 times better without her, as she detaches herself from Momo. How stupid is that, Nayeon thinks now, how stupid is her thinking… She can’t live without Momo.

Nayeon remembers everything as she hugs her tighter, smile spreads in her face… She lets out a content sigh, which makes the other girl turns to look at her, “What is it?” the dancer asks, confusion is all over her face. “Nothing,” Nayeon answers, sneaky laugh escapes from her mouth, “I just love you so much.” Momo’s face turns deep red as tomato as she is totally caught off guard, and not missing a beat late, Nayeon gives butterfly kisses all over her lover face. “So much,” she adds again.

“Ugh, go clean yourself first,” Momo complains, but she smiles widely anyway, “you smell of hospital!!” Momo hisses jokingly.

The resident doesn’t budge from her place, still smiling foolishly as she pecks Momo’s nose, Momo’s eyelid, Momo’s cheeks, Momo’s lips. “Momo, Momo, Momo,” Nayeon recites the dancer’s name like that’s the only thing she needs right now. “I love you,” she says it with her eyes closed, hand still latched to Momo’s body.

“Hmm, me too,” Momo sighs, as she gives up trying to make the older leave, she doesn’t want her to leave anyway. Not right now, not in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this snippet from a longer fic I probably won't finished. Made for a friend of mine, Puppy :) But I guess this will disappoint her... Aside from the picture above it's also inspired by this https://twitter.com/nywithmm/status/921105193432944640
> 
> Anyway that nywithmm account is my favorite place to digging inspiration.


End file.
